


Tight Hug

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very small ficlet. Just Feuilly coming back from a holiday and Enjolras greeting him at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Hug

Enjolras did nothing short of melt when Feuilly ran forwards and held his arms out, pressing tightly against the thick, woolen material of the taller man’s jumper, breathing in and taking in the scent of acrylic paint and juniper and candle wax. Somehow Feuilly’s distinctive scent lingered on, despite his two week absence.

He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek closely to the other’s chest, and Feuilly’s chin rested upon Enjolras’ head, cushioned by blond locks that were tied back in the messiest of buns.

Feuilly’s arms wrapped tightly, securely, around Enjolras’ back, and they were warm, muscled, bestowing a comfort Enjolras could never have hoped to explain to one who had never experienced a hug from Feuilly before.

Enjolras hummed, his arms tightening around Feuilly’s waist, and he leaned against the taller man as Feuilly gently stroked over his back. Feuilly’s embraces were a thing of true divinity; he was reluctant to go when Feuilly moved to pull away.

"I missed you. We all did." Enjolras said firmly, and he clasped the working man’s hand firmly in his own gloved one as he lead Feuilly from the departures lounge and out to the parking lot, where Courfeyrac and Bahorel were waiting in the car. "How was it?"

"Wonderful." Feuilly managed to say, and Enjolras beamed at him. He’d been a little nervous on the flight home, but now he was here, and Enjolras was here, he’d calmed himself down.

"Great. Good, great. Tell us about it, now, right now, in the car."

"Of course." Feuilly said, and he grinned. "Have you ever known me to let a good story go untold?" And Enjolras just regarded him, beautiful face intent and smiling.

"I have not." He nodded, hand tight around Feuilly’s. "All the same, I ask that you tell me every one." And Feuilly did, of course he did.

And Enjolras, to Feuilly’s true delight, laughed and smiled the whole night through.


End file.
